


Conducting feelings

by ChickenLion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Useless Lesbians, Work In Progress, focus on Wattson/Wraith, i will edit the tags as we go, setting is before voidwalker i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion
Summary: People love to celebrate. And what's more deserving of celebrations than the first landing on a habitable planet?It's common for people of Solace to spend the Landing Day in the Solace City - full of traditions, attractions, good food, and alcohol. It was the perfect occasion to take a day off and have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

"So you've never been to the Solace City?"  
"No, never."  
Mirage rose his eyebrow.  
"But you were born here, on Solace?"  
"_Oui!_"  
Wattson and him were taking a break from the training. They were both sitting on a bench, watching other legends doing their routines.  
Mirage dried his face and let the towel sit around his neck.  
"How is that even possible?"  
"I've been living in King's Canyon my whole life. It took years to build the arena and everything around it. I've been here since the very beginning," Natalie smiled, and her smile seemed to brighten up the whole gym.  
"So what'd you usually do on the Landing Day?"  
"Hmm…" Her smile suddenly turned into a sour expression, the wound still fresh. "I'd spend it with _Papa_…"  
"Ah man, sorry, I didn't mean to--"  
"It's okay!" she quickly composed herself, and a smile, though ever so sadder, came back on her face. "Now that you brought it up, isn't the Landing Day coming up soon?"  
"It is!" Mirage's eyes seemed to glow when he grinned. "And it pains me to know that you've been missing out this whole time!"  
"Missing out?" Wattson tilted her head in confusion.  
"Oh yes, my friend. The Solace City is the only place where you can _really_ experience the Landing Day," he put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer, other hand gesturing in the air. "The atmosphere, the decorations… And the parade!"  
"The parade?"  
"Oh, absolutely! And the parties! So many parties! In every bar!"  
"Every…?"  
"I would know! So many people to… Meet. Yeah, meet."  
"Sounds fun!"  
"It is! And there's this tradition…" Mirage glanced around and lowered his voice to whisper. "If you leave a marked pebble in the First Step path, on the Landing Day, with someone you love, you will always walk the Solace together."  
"Always…?" Now her eyes started glowing, as a wave of heat hit her face.  
"I knew you'd like this one," Mirage grinned, as she hid her face in her hands.  
"You done talking, ladies?"  
A sudden, loud, commanding voice made them both jump up from the bench, throwing anything they were holding to the ground.  
"This is the gym, not a caffe. Get back to your training!"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Mirage took off immediately, with the towel still around his neck, not even thinking to glance behind.  
"I-I am so sorry-- This won't happen-- Elliott, wait!" 

* * *

There was a commotion in the common room, Wraith could hear it from the other side of the door. She weighed her chances on sneaking in and making herself a cup of coffee unnoticed. Last thing she wanted was to partake in the weekly drama.  
Eventually she pressed on the handle and pushed the door slowly.  
_Shit_, she thought when all of the chatter suddenly stopped and everyone present turned their heads to her she was not expecting it to creak so loudly.  
"Wraith, great! You need to take my side!" Mirage blurred out immediately.  
"What-- no, I don't. I came here for the coffee, leave me out of it." Wraith murmured, beelining straight for the coffee machine.  
"Come on, aren't you even interested?" He leaned on the back of the sofa, trying to keep an eye contact.  
"No, not really."  
"Those dumbasses want to sneak out to the Solace City!" Lifeline filled her in, anyway. "You can't just sneak out and hope nobody recognizes you!"  
"_Chica_, it's all about the risk," Octane jumped out from his chair, vibrating with energy. "And if we'll get to steal the ship--"  
"Nobody is stealing any ships!"  
"I don't know why are you so worried about being recognized," Mirage jumped back into the conversation. "We'll just make someone's day. Imagine meeting the greatest legend and his sidekicks--"  
"One more word and I will sidekick you," the medic narrowed her eyes.  
"I'd like to see the parade…"  
Wraith looked up, surprised to hear Wattson's voice in the middle of this mess. Her eyes met with Lifeline's, who helplessly threw her arms to the sides, as if she wanted to say "look at what I have to deal with".  
Wraith let out a tired sigh, grabbed her coffee, and stepped closer.  
"So why are you bothering Ajay, and not, say, somebody who can give you a permission?" She stopped next to Wattson and took a sip of the hot beverage.  
"Permissions are boring, duh!" Octane tapped his head, as if his answer was the most logical thing said so far.  
"I'm the only person with enough power to keep this idiot in check, and with just enough patience not to murder him while doing so." There was a weird tone to Lifeline's voice, Wraith was sure someone would explain being under a very tiring curse in just the same way.  
"I'm a free man, and I need my parties. Hell, I will not stay on this tiny island and miss out on what I deserve! I'm a legend, I need to live like one!" Mirage hit the table with his fist to put emphasis on his point.  
Wraith rolled her eyes, and moved her attention to Wattson instead.  
"Again, why did you side with… them?"  
"I… uh, I've never seen the celebrations in the Solace City…" Natalie's voice was soft and quiet. She turned her head to hide a blush slowly creeping onto her freckled cheeks, though Wraith managed to catch a glimpse of it. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. She looked back at Ajay, this time somewhat apologetically.  
"I guess we could get into the city for one evening…"  
"Oh, _**motherfu**_\--"

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this," Lifeline pinched bridge of her nose in defeat.  
"What was I supposed to say?" Wraith crossed her arms defensively. "She just wants to visit the city, see the parade… It's not like I could say no."  
"You're such a useless lesbian sometimes, you know that?"  
Wraith felt herself blushing. Lifeline only shook her head in response.  
They stood in silence for a while, waiting for the rest of the group to join them. Wraith started fidgeting with her jacket's zipper, wondering if agreeing to this was really such a great idea. Ajay was playing with her suspenders, adjusting and readjusting them again and again, definitely thinking the same thing.  
Both women were visibly tired and full of regrets. However, Wraith's expression changed suddenly when she noticed Wattson coming their way. She was bright and happy, skipping as she walked, wearing a light blue turtleneck tucked in high waist jeans. And she had the orange jacket on, as per usual. She looked so beautiful, it put a smile on Wraith's face and made all of her doubts fade away.  
"I can't believe we're actually going!" Wattson chirped, her eyes glowing bright with excitement.  
Lifeline looked around to make sure there's no one else but them around. She waved Wattson closer, just in case.  
"Listen now," she said in a hushed voice. "We need to tire Octavio out, so just play along, alright?"  
"I'm already filled in," Natalie chuckled.  
"Good, because here they come."  
The women turned their heads to see Octane and Mirage, both in black clothes, both wearing balaclavas on their heads, like some low budget robbers.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Wraith sighed.  
"What the hell are _you_ wearing?! I thought it was a low profile mission!" Mirage crossed his arms, clearly unhappy.  
"You both are two most standing out people on the whole island right now. We are supposed to look casual, not like cartoon thieves."  
Elliott took his mask off and threw it on the ground.  
"Great! Now I have to rethink my whole plan, thanks guys. And my hair is all messed up! What a nightmare!" He turned on his heel and stomped off, murmuring under his nose.  
"Octavio, same goes for you," Lifeline pushed him after Mirage. "We won't be waiting for you, so be quick."  
"You're telling _me_ to be quick? Ha, you won't even notice I'm gone!" He shouted, sprinting back to his room. 

"Ah, what did I get myself into?"  
Their heads turned again, this time to see Bangalore. Surprisingly, she was wearing casual clothes - a button-up shirt, fitting jeans, and her trusted boots. Ajay immediately greeted her with a kiss.  
Wattson and Wraith exchanged surprised looks.  
"What? This is my emotional support girlfriend, and I'm not doing it without her."  
"Yeah, that's fair," they both nodded.

Octane was first to return, surprising nobody. He was wearing a crop top and shorts, not that much different from what he wears in the arena. But instead of a mask and goggles, he had a bandana, covering only the lower part of his face. His green hair was messy, he clearly didn't care about his hairstyle as much as Elliott did.  
"I'm BACK, are we going, or what?" He run in place for a second, then his eyes locked with Anita's.  
"Don't tell me you're bringing _her_ along, _chica_," he whined.  
"You've got a problem?" the soldier woman narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh, oh, not at all. Can I borrow my pal here for a sec?" Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Lifeline by the shoulder and pulled her aside.  
"What the hell man, why'd you bring her?" He whispered, glancing back over his shoulder.  
"Last time you were happy for me, if I recall," she said, with an innocent smile.  
"It's not that, I _am_ happy for you!" Octane put his hands on the medic's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. "Thing is, no offense, your girl has a stick up her--"  
"She's gonna help us with the hijacking," she stopped him mid sentence and rolled her eyes.  
"No way!" He looked back again, this time very obviously staring at Bangalore.  
"You could say I'm not the best influence," Lifeline smirked. Octane patted her on the back and sprinted back to the group.  
"Crisis averted! Welcome to the family!"  
To Anita's discontent, he reached out and squeezed her in a back breaking hug. She did not move at all, silently asking Lifeline for mercy with her eyes. All she got in response was a shrug and thumbs up. 

Not fifteen minutes later, Mirage jogged up to the group. When he was close enough, he spun around and topped it off with finger guns and a wink. Wattson greeted him with a smile. The others, however, didn't look impressed at all. It wasn't the first time and it definitely won't be the last.  
"So? What do you think?" He pointed at himself proudly. He was wearing a colourful tank top and tight pants with see through sides.  
"I honestly don't know what I expected," Wraith sighed. "Is everybody ready to--"  
"Hell yeah! Come on!" Octane shouted and run ahead, not giving anyone even a chance to keep up with him.  
Wraith gave Lifeline a confused look. In response, the medic helplessly looked to the skies.  
"Let's just go," she groaned. 

The group followed Octane's path to the airbase. On the way, Wattson couldn't help but notice that Anita and Ajay were casually holding hands, like it was no big deal. She glanced at Wraith who was looking down, her face partially buried in the scarf. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, still fidgeting with the zipper, making Wattson want to grab and hold her hand forever.  
She felt a weight on her shoulders and it snapped her back to reality. She turned her head to face Mirage, leaning on her.  
"Sooo…" he looked back and forth between Wraith and her. She pretended not to get the allusion, and turned her attention to the airbase in front of them.  
"I am so glad I'll get to see the Solace City," she said, hoping he will talk about the city instead. Elliott rolled his eyes and huffed.  
"Don't you try to change the topic."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said quieter, glancing at Wraith again.  
"Natalie. I'm friends with both of you," he stopped and turned her to face him. "One of you _has_ to step up, or I will lose my mind. I'm serious."  
Wattson felt her face get hotter by each passing second. She tried to find the right words but she couldn't form a sentence.  
"I… but… what if she…"  
"I'll be honest. I think you two are the only ones who don't see what's going on," Mirage patted her on the shoulder and started walking again. "But you do you, I guess."  
She stood still for a moment, blinking in confusion.  
"You coming?" Ajay's voice brought her back from the shock. In panic, she ducked down and pretended to adjust her shoe.  
"Y-yeah! Sorry, I have a rock in…" she stared at the ground.  
_A rock? What if…_  
She grabbed a small, bronze pebble and tucked it in her pocket, then stood back up and quickly joined the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight time!

The plan was simple: Octane was supposed to locate an open ship and inform the group. Then, Mirage'd go and distract the pilot, so Wraith could knock them out. Wattson was a lookout while Lifeline hid the unconscious body behind the nearest cover and, last but not least, Bangalore would pilot the ship.  
Surprisingly, it went flawlessly. Was it their amazing planning, teamwork and skill? Or maybe the fact that Wraith paid the pilot a good amount beforehand to partake in this mess? Well, who's to say.  
The important thing was, Octane was happy with the thrill, and all the running around the airbase hopefully tired him out, even if just a bit.  
"Seatbelts on and ready up, we're starting!" Bangalore shouted from the pilot's seat.  
Lifeline and Mirage exchanged quick glances. She grabbed Octavio and sat at the very edge, suddenly very invested in making sure he wears the seatbelt. Elliott took the other edge seat and seemed _very_ interested in what's outside the window. 

Wraith and Wattson sat in the middle.

The skirmisher's thoughts were racing. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lifeline said to her back when they were waiting. Maybe she was just being snarky. But what if she really knew? Is she being that obvious?  
Her leg was bouncing nervously as she did her best to keep herself composed. This weird feeling in her chest was unbearable. And it's source was sitting so close, their shoulders nearly touched.  
Natalie... Natalie had a weird power to bring smile on people's faces. She was so delicate, yet strong. So intelligent, yet so dorky in the cutest way possible. The way she spoke, or how she giggled at her own puns. How she cared about everybody, and how she got excited about the little things, it all made Wraith's heart beat faster. She'd feel weak at her knees every time she saw her beautiful, blue eyes. Her heart would skip every time she smiled.  
She didn't want to name this feeling, though. After all, how could she be sure if she doesn't even remember ever experiencing it? 

Wattson's thoughts were very similar to Wraith's, though she was way worse at hiding them. She covered her face with her hand, trying to hide her blush.  
Mirage's words were still fresh in her mind. But could he be serious? He wouldn't joke about something as important to her, right?  
She glanced at Wraith from between her fingers. She seemed so focused and deep in her thoughts...  
She admired Wraith's skill and bravery in the arena, though she felt there was something soft, maybe even fragile about her. Something barely visible under her reserved demeanor.  
She loved watching her, always so confident in every move she'd made. She adored how she cared to keep everybody safe. And her beautiful eyes… their mysterious glow always sent chills down her spine.  
Wraith was interesting. But in a very different way things usually were. She made her feel like nothing ever had before. Just talking with her was enough for Wattson's cheeks to heat up and she felt butterflies in her stomach every time they were close.  
She knew exactly what this feeling was called, and she was embarrassed that Mirage and the others had apparently figured it out, too. She didn't know how to express it in the right way. She didn't know if she should express it _at all_. Honestly, what were the odds it wouldn't make things awkward between them? She didn't want to risk it. 

The flight went by fast. For the first few minutes nobody talked much. Mirage tried leaning back on Wraith to nudge her closer to Wattson (_somebody has to help them out a little_, he thought), however he was shoved back to his seat immediately.  
The silence didn't last long though. Soon, the usual chatter filled the interior.  
"So if I'd climb the tallest building in the city, would I see the King's Canyon?" Octane was crouching on his seat, now that Lifeline had given up on him.  
"I don't know, man," Elliott shrugged. "You have to see for yourself."  
"Don't encourage him," Ajay whispered through clenched teeth.  
"I guess I'll have to do it, for science!"  
"I swear to God, Octavio. If you try, I will murder you myself. If you don't break your whole body from falling, that is."  
"Calm down, _chica_, I'm just playing. I won't do that, today."  
"Do I hear you chicken?" Elliott gave Octane a devilish smile, then shrank right back into his seat under Lifeline's murderous glare.  
"Oh… is that a challenge?"  
Mirage murmured something about "just joking" under his breath, knowing too well that Ajay was as good at taking lives, as at saving them.  
"We're landing in five!" Bangalore shouted from the cockpit, interrupting their conversation.  
"Sweet! I was starting to get bored!" 

* * *

"Welcome to the Solace City, kids," Mirage opened the hatch and made a wide hand gesture, as if inviting them in.  
As soon as she stepped out, Wattson looked around in awe. The city was glowing with lights, the western sun reflecting from thousands of windows. The tall structures in the center towered over the smaller buildings reaching toward the ocean waters. Even from here it was clear that the streets were crowded with people. Their lively murmur could be heard, fading into the waves and an occasional roar of a starting ship.  
Wattson linked her hands together in excitement and let out a quiet gasp.  
Wraith felt her heart beat faster, but not because of the cityscape. Her expression softened and she couldn't help but smile. 

"So, what's the plan?" Bangalore asked, after making sure their ride is locked properly.  
"Two words: pub, crawl," Mirage grinned.  
"Great," Anita sighed. "I'm so glad I'm the pilot. Can't wait to baby a bunch of drunks on my day off."  
"Worry not, my dear. We can crash at my place. Well, not really, we can crash at my bar. There's a room there with a bed and a couch, we probably could squeeze a mattress in. Octavio can sleep on the floor." Elliott paused to do the math. "It may be a bit tight with six people, but at least it'll be cozy. And cheap, you can't get an affordable place at this time of the year."  
Bangalore looked at him skeptically, but gave in under his overconfident smile.  
"Sure, why not."  
"I'm texting you the location, if anybody gets lost," Mirage pulled his phone out and quickly typed the message. "If you tell the barman _Mirage is the greatest legend, could I see his room?_, they will let you in."  
"Good password," Lifeline laughed. "Nobody would ever say it in a casual conversation."  
"It's not like that!" An embarrassed blush appeared on the trickster's face.  
"Aren't we going to your bar now, anyway?" Wraith changed the topic quickly. "You can tell the barman to let us in yourself."  
"What?" Elliott turned his head towards her, too distracted by Ajay's reaction to the face he made. "Now? Pffsh, amateur. You want to pub crawl _towards_ the place you're staying in, not _away_ from it."  
"I guess that makes sense," she just shrugged.  
"And… When does the parade start?" Wattson asked quietly, only now turning her eyes away from the cityscape.  
"Ah, right," Mirage tapped on his chin, thinking. "Just after the sunset. In two hours? Something like that."  
"By the way," he followed up after a moment. "Do you even drink? Are you _allowed_ to drink?"  
"I-- yes?" She answered, confused by the sudden question. "How old do you think I am?"  
"I don't know," Mirage shrugged. "Ten or something?"  
"I'm twenty two!" She crossed her arms defensively.  
"Yeah, well, close enough."  
"What- that's not how-"  
"Come on, what's with you today?" Elliott huffed. "It's like you all have lost your sense of humor."  
"To be fair," Wraith sighed, "your jokes are just not that funny when we are sober,"  
"Now, that was just plen… planly… plainly, that one. Plainly rude." The trickster pretended to be hurt by her words.  
"Let's go, _amigos_! There are bars waiting for us!" Octane's foot was tapping impatiently as Lifeline held him still by his crop top.  
"Please," she said, "I need a drink to calm down."  
"Maybe I could help?" With these words, Bangalore stepped closer and put her arm around Ajay's waist. She pulled her closer to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Okay, I'm feeling _a little_ better," the medic said, a smile entering her face again.  
"You're welcome," Anita held her close a moment longer, then took a step back and grabbed her hand. "Now, let's move out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a bit short and slow, next one should have more partying involved though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back!  
I wanted to write something longer, then decided to post it in chapters. I've got a vague idea of what I want to write but y'all I have no clue where this is going or how many chapters will it have. Idk how often will I update either, sorry.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
